Modern motor vehicle consoles, dash panels, etc. typically include a variety of power outlets. Most conventionally, such power outlets are configured as 12V outlets, although it is also known to provide other types of outlets and data ports including USB plugs, power outlets of differing voltages, and the like. Often, outlets such as powerpoint outlets are provided with hinged covers to prevent intrusion of dust and debris when the outlet is not in use. Due to the limited amount of space provided in consoles, dash panels, etc. of motor vehicles, often such hinged covers interfere with other devices or systems. This creates problems in packaging the many required and customer-requested features into the vehicle console or dash panel.
To solve this and other problems, the present disclosure relates to an iris-style closure for a power outlet which does not require a hinged covers and which further is substantially self-sealing when not in use.